The University of Michigan DNA Sequencing Core was established in 1993 and serves investigators in over 36 departments representing several colleges and schools on the main campus, the Medical School, and satellite campuses. It currently needs to upgrade equipment to meet the University's sequencing needs and to keep pace with current technological advances that will increase throughput and maximize cost- effectiveness. Operation of our existing sequencers is personnel- intensive, expensive, and requires more space than state of the art technology. Because our core has an excellent reputation locally and sequencing needs have grown significantly, our turn-around time has averaged 1 week during recent months. To reduce costs dramatically, increase throughput, and provide the timely turn-around that investigators expect, we request a PE Biosystems Model 3700 DNA Sequencer. This will serve over 100 NIH-funded investigators, providing small- and large-scale sequencing. The savings to NIH-funded grants over the next three years will more than compensate for the expense of this upgrade.